The present invention relates to a utility vacuum cleaner tool caddy for associated utility vacuum drums as well as an axleless wheel mount used in such a tool caddy or with other supporting frames, as may be desired.
Typical prior utility vacuum cleaners are provided with a power source that is mounted above a vacuum cleaner drum. A vacuum hose is connected to the power source for generating a partial vacuum in the hose in order to collect debris within the vacuum cleaner drum. In order to readily move the utility vacuum cleaner to a desired location, it is common to provide a combination of wheel casters and/or wheels mounted below the vacuum cleaner drum. One or more wheel casters are generally provided at the front of the vacuum cleaner drum while larger wheels are provided at the rear. This provides an easily moving unit with free turning, as desired. Examples of utility vacuum cleaners employing this general construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,485 and 3,358,316.
Some of the prior art wet/dry utility vacuum cleaners are provided with a carriage or a base on which such wheel casters and/or wheels are mounted. Examples of a carriage or base constructed in this matter are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,082 and 4,222,145.
The present invention is directed to a utility vacuum cleaner base or caddy for receiving a variety of similarly sized utility vacuum drums which is constructed to provide a strong and durable one-piece molded unit with increased stability and load carrying capacity, while at the same time providing for the convenient storage area of vacuum cleaner tools at the rear of the vacuum cleaner drum where they are positioned in an out-of-way location during movement of the utility vacuum cleaner between various locations. Additionally, the present invention provides a new and improved wheel mount construction which enables wheels to be mounted directly to the tool caddy or base, without the need for an axle between spaced and aligned wheels. The wheel mount construction can also be used with other supporting frames.